A day in her shoes
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Tori always felt that jade didn't understand how hard she had it. What would happen if they switched so Tori got to see just how easy Jade's life really was. Based on a suggestion by Invader Johnny. Rated for a couple of potentially offensive words. One Shot.
Disclaimer: I don't own.

A request from Invader Johnny.

Warning, I usually don't write this fast. It just kept growing.

Good luck, and take a water break about half way.

:}

Tori was still fuming from Jade's latest prank. It never failed. They'd make progress, grow closer, and then the goth would go and do something to ruin that impression. Sure, the pranks were usually mostly harmless, even if "Feet Meat" was disgusting. But still, the pranks hurt, and could cause Tori all kinds of problems. Like today installment.

It began when Jade walked into school in a foul mood, literally pushing a freshman boy out of her way and into his locker where the dent could still be seen. 'And he was like two hundred and fifty pounds.' Tori remembered.

And as usual, Tori ignored that warning and tried to be nice to the grouchy goth, only to be rebuked. So Tori did what she sometimes did and said something mildly insulting back at the raven haired girl. And when Jade seemed to drop the subject, she left it at that, done. And it seemed like Jade let it go too, at least until Tori was in her writing class, where she discovered someone had switched out her story for another. Switched out the story she'd spent the whole week working on, the story about how a girl was forced to live a day of another girls life to see that miss so called perfect didn't have the perfect life. Her wonderful tale of how the grass is always greener, and people aren't what they seem was surrendered for this horror piece that cast her as the protagonist. And due to time constraints, she was forced to hand in the rather crude story about her killing her sister and burying the girl under the Hollywood Walk of Fame, with uncomfortably specific details. It was violent, crude, and barely spell checked. There were also phrasing choices she'd never make. All in all, whomever wrote it couldn't have spent more then an hour, tops, writing and printing this story. It's only saving grace was it was typed, or poor Tori wouldn't have been able to hand it in, and would have lost a whole letter grade for handing in late work.

Her teacher gave the story a quick read as they were going over the assignment, awarded her a B+, then sent her to speak to Lane Alexander, the school councilor.

Luckily for Tori, Lane knew Jade's writing style, so Tori only got a "slap on the wrist" detention for turning in someone elses work. Jade was then called in to the office to answer for her part in the crime while tori was sent back to class. Later, Tori would find out that Jade was accused of harassing Tori, again, then given a stern warning not to even think about doing it even one more time.

'It's not fair, I have detention, and she gets to just go home with a warning.' Tori fumed as she stomped to class after finding out. 'And because of my so called criminal past, it's a whole fudging Saturday. I just wish there was some way she could serve my detention tomorrow.'

"Excuse me?" A boy she really didn't know asked. "Did you say something?" He was attractive, not handsome so much as cute in an easy to trust way. His blond hair was longish, just shy of the shoulders, whole his deep brown eyes seemed to shine out from his lightly tanned skin. All of this was even more pronounced by his simple jersey for the Boston Celtics, and his brown slacks leading down to his off brand sneakers.

Tori felt embarrassed. 'Did I say that out loud?' She wondered. "I was just upset that one of my so called friends got me in trouble, and I got detention, while they're getting off Scott free. I wanted them to serve my detention."

"You should always be careful of what you wish for." The boy said, his smile warm and inviting. "But is that really what you wish?'

"Yes, but more so. I wish she had to spend all of Tomorrow living my stupid life, just so she'd understand I'm not the happy go lucky girl from those old time-y movies where everything is so fricking peachy keen." she said it without even thinking it, just venting about how her entire Saturday was ruined due to the actions of one cranky goth.

"You should probably be heading to class." The boy cut in abruptly. Then, as she stomped off, he smiled. "See witch, Even someone like you isn't immune to vengeance. Wish granted." He then simply walked into the restroom and vanished.

The rest of the day went by normally, even including Jade arguing with Beck about something, as usual. Tori guessed he was upset that Jade had pulled another prank on her, and was standing up for his friend. It was so normally as to be annoying, and as usual totally Jade's fault.

Only this time, it resulted in the raven haired girl deciding to crash the Vega's home that evening. "Where is he?" The goth demanded. "Where's Beck. I know he's here, cause you have An audition coming up, and he'll bend over backwards to help you, even when his girlfriend is desperate to spend time with him."

"I don't have an audition." Tori said. "I have detention." Her rage was rising, upset that Jade was invading her home, especially after what she'd done.

"Yea, thats funny." Jade chuckled. "But if you're not the one with the audition tomorrow, who has it? Trina? I mean, it's on your Planster."

"My what?" Tori asked.

"Your families Planster. The app." Jade tried again. "A convenient way to keep everyone up to date on what everyone in the family is doing? I had myself added to your family alerts a while ago, since I realized I needed to know what was going on in your life if I was gonna keep an eye on what my boyfriends up to."

"I don't have an audition, and wait… Why aren't I on those alerts?" Tori moaned.

"Maybe your mom doesn't want you to know when there's a family event?" Jade snapped. "Or maybe it's cause most of the things on it are already about you."

"Get out of my hose." Tori more moaned then commanded.

"Nooo. I go where I want to." Jade protested, holding her ground for several heartbeats. "And I'm leaving because I want to." Jade trudged out, leaving a very confused Latina in her wake.

Tori, however, made the required call to find out what was going on. "Mom, who has an audition?"

"What audition?" Holly replied.

"The one on Planster." Tori said. "And why am I not getting that?"

"Neither of you kids is on the app. It's how your father and I keep track of whats going on with the family and events and stuff. We knew you'd know your own events, so why bother making you track everyone elses? Besides, we'd rather you kids focus on your school work." The mother said. "As for who has the audition, it's your dad. We're on our way to San Diego for a cattle call for a new police drama. Your father is hoping to be an adviser. Apparently they audition for those, in case they have a walk on roll they need to fill. Don't know why the auditions in San Diego, since the shows gonna be filmed in L.A."

"When are you gonna be back?" Tori asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe Sunday." Her mother replied. "Look, there's plenty of food in the house, and you and your sister can take care of yourselves. So we're letting you, going out and living our lives more. We'll see you Sunday night for family pot pie. And don't worry if I'm running a little late, Trina knows how to make it. Gotta go, bye!"

Tori's scream about who might make the pie shook the house. Then, she focused her energy on getting as much of her homework done as possible, since Dickers didn't let you do homework in detention. 'Why no homework, I'll never know. But he likes us to just sit there and think, like that ever happens.' After, she had dinner delivered, Chinese, watched a movie, Fun Sized, and then went to bed. 'I'll miss my friends tomorrow, but hay, at least Jade won't be there to mess my day up.' Drifting off to sleep, she didn't even notice her sister slip into her room to return her sweater. The once Trina had borrowed but forgotten to ask about.

Tori woke up the next day feeling more groggy then she liked. Then there was the light, or total lack thereof. It was still pitch black! That lasted until she realized, for whatever reason, she was wearing a mask, only one without eye holes. ' A sleeping blindfold, like Jade used in Yerba.' she speculated. Reaching up, she only hesitated long enough to be sure she wasn't tied down before taking the mask off her face. The world was suddenly to bright, even in the dimly lit room she was occupying. But the movement brought her attention to the unidentified lump that was nestled into her side, shifting and poking her.

Barely suppressing a scream, Tori jumped out of bed, staggering as she tried to get used to the strange feel her muscles had. That was when she managed to look around at her enviornment, because this wasn't her room. It had dark wall paper, two Chests with multiple drawers, two standing wardrobes, one set of shelves, a vanity table, and not much else given how much of the room was dedicated to storage. There was also a small flat screen television on top of one of the chests, across the room, facing the bed. Then there was the bed, a Full sized mattress covered in a black comforter and dark sheets.

Then there was the lump. It wasn't smell, maybe the size of large dog. She knew she had to deal with it, and sooner was better. "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

That was when she finally herd it. Her voice. She was used to her voice sounding a certain way, and this wasn't it. Racing to the vanity, she looked at the mirror to see if she was perhaps sick, only to see Jade's teal eyes looking back at her. "Oh my..."

"Jade?" A male voice asked from the bed. It was young sounding, maybe a boy in his early teens at most, in that time before his voice changed and got deeper. Tori turned to look at the boy, and almost gasped.

There were a world of differences between their faces, yet the family resemblance was striking. This had to be Jade's brother, a boy Tori knew existed, but had never heard so much as a name for. "Look, I'm sorry for crawling in here, but the guests were making so much noise. I never could sleep like you do, not when they're watching some movie extra loud. I just needed someplace quiet, and my rooms right over the living room."

"Oh, okay,..." Tori started. 'Wait, Jade would be mad about something like this.' She thought. "Get out of my room." She tried. 'I should have yelled that.' Again critiquing her own reaction.

"Okay, whats going on." The boy asked, shifting out of bed and standing to his full height, almost as tall as his sister, before walking over to look her in the eye. "When did you get so confused? I mean, yea, I'm used to you being mad and chiz, but you usually ask me to leave. What the hell is going on here?"

"I had a bad..." She started.

"What the fuck else is new?" The boy snapped. But then he stopped, looked her over, and tried to make some kind of sense of things. "This is about Beck breaking up with you again, isn't it? I told you that guy was probably gay." She wanted to speak. "And don't tell me he's not. Why else would anyone willingly hang out with Andre AT his home. That woman's nuts, regardless of what you might say."

Tori watched the boy walk to the door, open it, and head out of the room. "I'm gonna raid something from your fridge." The boy announced. Then his voice softened. "You working today?"

It took a moment for her to process what he'd said, then her mind was racing. 'Oh my god, Jade has a job? No wonder Lane let her off so easily.' Tori thought. 'If she's working Saturdays, then that would explain why she can't do detention. And, and I'm in her body, somehow, and I don't have the first clue what she does.'

Tori searched for Jade's phone, once again taking a look around the room time she could see the shelves where Jade stored the movies she liked, as well as several jars with things floating in them. One looked like a jar she'd gotten that day in the hospital when Rex nearly died, the fatty lump the doctor had removed from someone's back. But there were also skulls, animal skulls, and at least one plastic human skull. It made Tori very uncomfortable having that thing staring at her. She finally noticed that there were a couple of small windows near the ceiling, letting in a thin stream of light that somehow dispelled the gloom, but just a bit, once the blackout curtains were pulled. Then, still needing answered, she checked the nightstand, and found Jade's phone charging. 'Now how do I unlock it?' She wondered.

Luckily for her, Jade didn't choose too difficult a password, so Tori could unlock it and get access to the other girls contacts. Scrolling through, she found her name, or rather just "Vega," and pressed the call button. As it rang, she wondered 'Why didn't I just dial the number? I know my own phone number, and it probably would have saved time calling her...'

Tori debated what was keeping Jade from answering her phone, dreading leaving a message. 'Wait, it's what time?' She wondered, finally checking the time on the Pear phone. 'It's after ten. I never sleep that late. But, but, I was out of it, wasn't I? Or Jade... I wonder…' She walked out of the bedroom, looking for answers, and found herself in another room.

She was in a living style room, one with brighter decorations then the bedroom, if one calls dark brown brighter. There were wood panelings covering the lower half of the room, with brown patters on white wallpaper decorating the upper half. And three walls had doors in them. The fourth was recognizable as the set of Jade's many "I Hate" videos, as well as other things she'd done from her room. Butterflies decorated the wall, opposite her bedroom, and there was a tight gathering of the furnishings she used. But the three walls not used had a different feel, with the same wallpaper and wood paneling, but one wall had windows near the top, providing light, while under it there was a mini refrigerator, and a small toaster oven on top of that. 'The toaster over seems to have a built in hot plate on top of it.' Tori noted. There was also a door leading to stairs up to the yard.

The wall opposite the door out had another door, like it's twin, this door had a lock on it, and was the one the strange boy who had to be Jade's brother had gone out. 'Probably her way into the house?' Tori guessed. Looking behind her, she could see two doors and a desk between them on the wall she'd walked through. 'One is the bedroom, and I'll bet…' She opened the other to find the bathroom. 'Bingo.'

Feeling hungry, she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the makings for a sandwich, hoping the goth didn't have any strange food allergies. But being hungry, she just finished making her meal and ate, thinking about what she should do next.

'Jade's in detention until five, maybe four thirty, and I need to find a way to kill time until then. I could explore, see what her family is like. Her brother seemed nice enough. But then I have this whole job thing. I should probably get ready. Who knows what kind of thing she does.' Tori pondered. 'Okay, we're in the basement, and there are people moving around upstairs. However, we can barely hear any of that, so there's probably a descent amount of soundproofing going on here. Thats good, and maybe bad, cause her brother was able to just walk in. Soo, might as well be ready, just in case she calls about the job.'

Tori used the bathroom to get cleaned up, stopping to admire Jade's body in the mirror. A small blush crossed her face as she let her eyes linger on the other girls fuller breasts, only to feel an urgency about the job. 'Maybe Jade would just blow things off and not go to my commitments, but I'm not her.' Tori thought. 'But that means I'm not in detention, and she's avoiding my calls. Or, maybe she can't answer the phone? Like she's gone somewhere where there is no signal? No, she'd talk to me if her job depended on it.'

Tori hesitated for only a moment to look in the mirror and say "Tori, I like you, and would love to be your friend." It sounded strange, alien to her ears, but at the same time it was oddly soothing. A slight pinkish tone was forming on her cheeks. 'Right, the job.' She refocused, not even sure why doing so was so important. She went top the bedroom and found where jade hid the clean underwear. Once she had that much, and a robe, on, she knew what she had to do next.

Tori opened the phone to look at the text messages, finding nothing newer then something mildly insulting from Beck. Lacking any other options, she called her sister, hoping that Trina would be able to answer more questions. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' Tori thought as she waited for the phone to ring. "Hi, I was trying to reach Tori, and.."

"Oh my god, Tori, is that you?" Trina asked. "The girl in your body said she was Jade, but I couldn't be sure. I mean, she moves very differently then you do, and she can fight, so unless you suddenly learned complex martial arts in the last few days, I'm thinking she wasn't you." Trina hesitated, then asked "Tell me something only my sister would know."

"You used to practice kissing with your Mister Paddington bear." Tori said. "You stopped when Allyson Brown caught you and made you give her a kiss."

"My worst day of fifth grade." Trina agreed. "Okay, your Tori. And who we'll assume is Jade is in detention. Hopefully she doesn't get you any more days of it. But I'm not far away, keeping an eye on her."

"Mich Lawson is in detention again, isn't he?" Tori asked. "You need to stop stalking him. He's a bad boy."

"He's kinda scared of Jade. Do you think he'll ask me out if she tells him too?" Trina asked.

"You mean if Tori Vega tells him, or am I finding my way to school?" Tori asked.

"I should probably go get you." Trina said.

"Wait! I need information. Jade has a job, and I don't know if she's working today. Could you maybe find out?" Tori asked, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Sure, expect a call." The older girl said, then hung up.

Tori stopped to wonder how her sister knew that wasn't her, but let go of that thought to focus on getting ready for whatever work the girl had. Tori knew she had time to kill. She'd went through Jade's clothing, through the wardrobes and chests, and found the brightest, most cheery outfit she could, and is wasn't as bad as she'd expected it to be. The maroon top was pretty, and since it was a tank top style blouse, it showed a lot of skin, which Tori had to admit looked good. The skirt that went with it complimented everything, as well as the leggings, socks, and then a pair of shoes. 'Sorry Jade, but no boots for you today.' She walked back to look at herself again in the full length mirror. "Why thanks you, Tori, I do look good today. How nice of you to notice. Like you? Don't be silly, girl, I've always liked you." She said again, not sure why that particular fantasy was so strong.

"I knew you were a dike." A boy's voice broke solitude, and it wasn't one she knew. She turned to look out the bedroom at the open door, the one she believed led up to the house. This wasn't Jade's brother. Not even another brother, unless there were things about the goth Tori never would have guessed. No, this one was black. He was tall, maybe as tall as Ryder was, only he was thicker, with a mean look about him, and probably wasn't even eighteen yet. He wore a simple white t shirt and jeans. "Now I have proof. So, Jade, whats this Tori like? Is she hot, like you?" He took a step into the room, gaining confidence with each step. "Or do you need a man to show you..." His face broke into a smile. "Nahh, just fronting. I told you, we cool with the whole gay thing, even if my crew still uses gay as an insult. No one judging you here for loving the ladies."

Tori took a single step towards him, and watched him stand his ground. He seemed to be comfortable in the room, like he knew her. "I.." she knew how Jade was supposed to act, but it felt like the boys she lived with got a different Jade.

The boy turned to the door. "Yo, Chand, your right. She is different. I'm thinking she's crushing on some chick, cause she hasn't threatened my manhood for being in her space." The boy said.

"Hay, you challenged her in her own room, and we're not calling the police?" The boy from earlier, called down. "What the hell? Jade, you been doing the dark stuff again?"

Her phone rang, the sound of breaking class, and she answered quickly. "Trina?" she was grateful for the distraction.

The tall boy mouthed "Trina" at her, raising an eyebrow. Tori ignored him.

"No, and we don't have much time." Came what she knew was her own voice. "Listen, from what I can tell, a member of the Unseelie Court I recently had issues with is getting back at me by contracting with a spirit of sorts, and we've swapped bodies."

"Okay, at this point, I'd believe anything." Tori replied, still keeping an eye on the black dude. The other boy had come down to the room as well, standing in the doorway, watching her.

"I guess I'm more upset by the direct switch." Jade continued. "I'd have shuffled us across a dozen or more bodies, made it impossible to guess who was in who's body until we all called around and sorted things out. But me in detention was a nice touch."

"Sorry to interrupt, but is your brother supposed to bring his friends into your room?" Tori asked.

"Describe the friend." Jade hissed. It was odd to Tori's ear, hearing that sound coming from her own voice.

"Black, tall and solid..." Tori started.

"Calvin." Jade hissed again. "Tell him to get his Crip ass outta my room before you rip his balls off ans send them to his baby mama."

"I can't…!" Tori said, louder then intended.

"Do it, I don't have time for this." Jade insisted.

"Calvin, you'd better leave before I..." Tori hesitated, only this time it was to call up the lessons she'd learned at the gorilla Club. 'Anger isn't an option, not this late in the game, so how..' She took another deep breath, and continued. "Look, your girl loves you the way you are, right? Cause I'm seriously thinking of removing chiz until you get the message that my life isn't your business, even when I'm talking to some girl..." She let the sound linger, watching his eyes. Beads of sweat were forming on his head.

"I'll be upstairs." He said,,walking calmly, oozing a forced bravado, up the stairs. Only Jade's brother took his place, looking a bit more concerned.

"You okay sis?" he asked. "I mean, I'm used to you locking yourself in the bathroom, in the dark, until I'm sure you've done something violent and stupid, but this is very not you."

"Look, Chand..." She tried, but Jade was done waiting.

"Give the phone to Chandler." Jade instructed her. Tori held the phone out to the boy who looked like Jade's brother.

"They wanna talk to you." She said.

The younger boy took the phone and started listening. For a long time, he just listened as Jade laid into him, using language she herself hardly ever heard. The boy said a few things back, only to pale as she continued to talk to him. Then he hung up the phone, looking at Tori in a different way.

"So, what did she tell you?" Tori asked, feeling odd in jade's body.

"That she was messing around in chiz she shouldn't, and it fucked her." The boy said. "My sister is caught in your body, which she then insisted on saying was cliche, and she should have been in that guy Andre's body."

"What kind of job does she have?" Tori asked. 'I don't think I'm ready for this weird stuff. Now yet.'

"She doesn't." Chandler replied. "But she often calls around various businesses she knows people at,m owners and workers who wouldn't care if she performed in front of their places. We see if they're okay with her busking in front of their place that day. Can make us some good money doing that."

"You're a musician too?" Tori asked.

"Nope, I just help out as much as I can, and keep an eye on the cash. Put her in a low cut blouse, and she usually has guys giving her twenties just for the chance to look down her front." The boy said. "So, how long you been wanting to bone my sister?"

"What?" Tori screached. "I never wanted, I mean, I.." She took a deep breath. "I want us to be friends, for her to admit she likes me. You may not realize it, but she's a very different person at school."

"What, you mean she's nice?" The West boy asked. He then almost laughed at the look Tori gave him. "No one is immune to her moods. The boys and girls who live here, me, we have to deal with the possibility she had some drama with Beck and is ready to explode. You guys get her home life drama."

"We have time, why don't we trade." Tori suggested. "You tell me about Jade and your lives here, and I'll fill you in on anything I know."

"As they say on TV, or at least in that alchemist show, we need an equivalent exchange." Chandler said. "But I'll start. Mom has been taking in foster kids, usually through probation, since she and dad divorced. Said we needed the extra money for rent and food. But that led to one of our problems. You see, Jade got meaner after she had a bad run in with one of the guys. Not gonna go into what happened, but back then Jade thought just being angry meant she was the chiz, and she could intimidate guys into doing what she wanted. That encounter left her pretty broken. There's a reason I'm worried when she locks herself in the bathroom with the lights off. Thing is, boy went to jail, and we had a whole new Jade. Since then, she's studied martial arts, and knows how to hurt someone. I mean, really hurt someone. Lucky us, she hates getting into fights. I think it's cause she really doesn't believe she's as dangerous as she is. But Calvin, he says bangers don't like admitting when their scared, and will fight when they should run. Now your turn."

"What?' Tori asked. "What can I tell you about Jade."

"Why'd she and Beck break up?" The boy asked.

"Honestly, I only found out this morning. I could call, ask, but he won't tell me, not in this body." Tori sighed. "I'll call Trina."

"Will Beck confide in her?" Chandler asked.

"No." Tori sighed. "I'll text her, and if we're lucky, Jade will spill."

"Okay, then I want you to do two thing for me." The boy said. "One, show me a picture of you, in your own body."

It only took Tori a few moment to call up her own slap page, and then she showed off the best picture she had of herself looking all cool and street. "One that doesn't make you look like your spazzing out." He asked, and she looked for another picture.

"Hurtful." Tori remarked as she showed a simple, full body picture of herself from the slap.

"Hay, your hot." He said. "Those cheekbones real?"

"Yes." She snapped, getting wazzed.

"Okay, I have a lot more to tell, but I wanna see something again." Chandler said. "Look in that mirror, and say it again."

"Say what?" Tori clarified.

"You know, that thing you want Jade to say to you." He was smiling.

Tori looked in the mirror, and it felt strange, like she was about to expose herself for the boy. But she was an actress so she just acted. "Tori, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long, long time, but I'm not good with my own feelings sometimes. Thing is, I like you. I really do, and I want you as a friend." The slight reddening once again colored her pale skin.

Smiling, Chandler continued. "Anyways, mom has three kids living here with us, and when she's not at work, she does what she can for them. FYI, their not all bad, and the guy who helped her, helped put the guy who hurt her away, was also one of the foster kids. But he's gone and we have others now."

The boy smiled, then continued. "First there's Calvin. he's been here the longest, and he's okay. Mostly. Pledged Crip, jumped in and everything, but mostly he's left the gang life behind him. He's from Long Beach, so as long as he doesn't wear colors, he's okay to be around. In some ways, he's almost a brother. Just, never mention that to jade, cause she still doesn't like him. The others, we usually only have then a few months before they move home or violate themselves, and the whole thing starts over."

He was pacing now. "Remember, as I'm explaining things here, that Jade really is a terror when she wants to be, and the new kids often have a run in with her, and that leads to trouble. So mom, she got us this place so we'd be safe. Mom has the master bedroom, where she sleeps, keeps some of the records, and runs her life. Then there's the office, but like I said thats just a converted walk in closet off the main bedroom where she keeps rerecords and stuff. She can lock that too. We also have a locker for medicines, again in that closet, not that most of the kids we get need anything. There are two other bedrooms, where the foster kids sleep. And finally, we have a basement and an attic, both converted into bedrooms. I got the attic, while Jade got the basement. She has a bathroom. "

"Wow." Tori said.

"Okay, tell me something else about Jade." He said.

"She's super talented, but I guess you know that." Tori started.

"Do you have any of her performances for me to watch?" The boy asked.

"Actually, I do." Tori called up some of her work on the slap, showing off how talented the girl was. "That good enough?"

"Nope, do it again." He said, gesturing towards the mirror.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do it, and I'll give you a lot next time." He said, giving her the most intense look she'd seen from him all day.

Sighing, she faced the mirror one more time. "Tori, I know I've been a bear, but that was cause I have a hard time admitting my feelings. I like you. I really like you, and I always have." Th reddening of her face happened again, and it was starting to bug her. 'This is what he wants, but why?'

"Okay, more to come." The boy said, getting back to business. "The two kids with us are Art, short for Arturo, who's a Norte, but thats cool, cause they get along with the Crips. He's fourteen and looking to be a tough guy. He also hates Jade for the way she easily disarmed him the day he grabbed a knife and threatened us with it. Cal talked him down. Bad blood, but I think he's more intimidated by her then anything else. I also think he's worried about losing face, and Cal told him it was better to avoid a fight and the potential loss then to push it and see her go all ninja on his ass." He gave her a moment to absorb that. "Then we have Jasmine, who's here for some reason or another. Mom doesn't tell us, and the girl chose not to talk, so we have no idea. But she's trying to turn her life around. Still, they get loud on Friday nights while mom's at work and they can watch movies or party, just as long as they don't invite anyone who's not supposed to be here. And with the cops knowing all of us, they keep it as quiet as they can, and usually just watch movies loudly with friends who are allowed to be here. But still, we have to deal with that. Since my room is isolated on top, the noise just flows in. The basement is under the kitchen, not the bedrooms. It's more quiet." Chandler finished. "Okay, your turn."

"You want me to do the thing again?" Tori asked.

"Nope, tell me something else about Jade." He said.

"Hold on, I'm getting an email from Trina." Tori said. "Let me read it…. Okay, apparently Andre got a new direct care worker for his grandmother. Good, he really could use the help. Anyways, she's not yet a nurse, just starting to study to be one, but she's also kinda hot. Trina couldn't get a picture, but is taking Jade's word on it. She got this from Jade? I'll have to ask how in a bit. But... Okay, Jade said she knew this girl, and knew she's trouble. Not sure how. And Jade assumed this girl is why Beck suddenly wanted to spend some alone time with Andre. Apparently the girls is a looker."

"So whats our next move?" Chandler asked.

"We need more information." Tori said. "I'm calling Trina."

"Yo, Tori, whats up?" Trina answered. "You enjoying having big boobs?"

"Forget that." Tori hissed. "I need to know how the hell you got that info on Beck?"

"Jade said she needed to have some time to get some research done, so needed me to get Mich and the others to distract Dickers. I think she was getting rid of them as well. Still, I needed some gossip to get my motor revving, so we made a deal." The older girl explained.

"Okay." Tori replied.

"You should use your access to look through her dairy, learn all kinds of stuff about her while you wait for some way to get back to your own body." Trina suggested.

"Trina, I need you to hide my journal." Tori said softly.

"Let me talk to her." Chandler said. "Trina was it? Listen, I need you to get over here and pick us up. As soon as you get done with detention, you come get us, okay? We need to have a long talk." He hit the end call button. Then he looked at his sisters body, smirking. "You and my sister, whats going on between you?"

"She pulls pranks on me, like getting me in detention by taking the story I worked so hard on and switching it out for something she just cobbled together." Tori griped.

"You got a bad grade, huh?" The boy asked.

"Probably one grade worse then what I'd have gotten." Tori admitted.

"At least it's not as bad as that garbage I saw that jade had yesterday. It was some jank about some girl living a day in her rivals shoes." Chand said, smirking. "The story was a good idea, but poorly executed, kinda a poor me I'm not so perfect complaining from someone who's used to things going their way." His smirk grew into a smile at the glare Tori was giving him. "Hay, I'm Jade's brother. I know what good writing looks like. And congratulations, by the way, that glare was almost passable. Now lets get you packed."

They packed up, but had hours to kill. "I'm thinking they can smell weakness, so I'm not taking you up to deal with the animals. Instead, lets head out, I'll show you around the neighborhood. The others, they don't play outside like we do, so you have time." The boy informed her.

"How old are you?" Tori asked.

"Just turned thirteen." He replied, making sure they had Jade's keys. Then he led her out the door to the outside. "So, why do you blush every time you have Jade say she likes you?" he asked.

"No idea." Tori said. "It's not like just being her friend means that much to me. I mean, yes, I've worked my caboose off trying to be friends with her. I mean, we share a social circle, so why the hell not?"

"You know she doesn't like Cat coming over, right?" The boy said. "Thinks all the boys we get are potential rapist." His smile faded as he heard what he'd just said. "I mean, ignore that.."

"Jade was raped?" Tori asked.

"Molested, mostly." Chandler said. "Look, you can't let her know I said that. She'll do far worse to me then just play pranks."

"Okay, why is she Jade?" Tori asked.

"Because of the things that happened to her?" The boy asked back.

"I mean, chandler is an odd name, but it has almost nothing to do with Jade. Family names?" Tori inquired.

"Okay, this is so paying you for the whole slipped up thing." He grumbled. "I heard mom and dad fighting once, before the divorce, and Jade was the name of the girl who dumped dad before he and mom got together. So Jade wound up with a name mom hated, and dad always comparing her to that girl. Vary unfavorably, might I add."

'Sad, she was set up from the beginning…' Tori thought, feeling bad for the goth. "And your name?'

"Mom loved Friends." Chandler said. "And now I'm like totally boned if that ever gets out. So you owe me something."

"What?' Tori wondered.

"Your folks, they have a thing for T's?" he asked.

"Yea, but not like that." Tori said. "I'm Victoria, while she's Katrina. Just out nicknames start with T's."

"Okay, that over there is the store we like to hang out at." He said, changing subjects. "Um, we only moved here a short while ago, maybe a year, so we'd have the extra rooms for sis and me. Not a lot of old memories here. But I can tell you, once she went dark, she didn't just stop at the usual junk. She found an old book store that would let her go and read, and the chiz she found there, it scares the kids we take in. Some of those books cost like fifty plus bucks, and thats used. But she's worked her ass off, paid that cost, to buy a couple."

"I didn't notice any books bound in human flesh." Tori mused.

"First, how would you tell. Second, their not usually bound in anything that sinister. Also, she has a place she hides that chiz." He said, looking past her. "Anyways, act cool." He suddenly stood to his full height, acting as tough as he could while walking a few paces in front of her. Tori had to force down the smile as Jade's brother tried to act as cool as he could in front of some young girl who was walking by the ice cream store.

"Why don't you buy her some ice cream?" Tori asked.

"Cause I needed to go earn some cash first." He replied. "I get forty percent of what Jade makes busking."

"We have a couple of hours, why don't we see if we can find a place to perform?" Tori asked. "I'm a singer, and I know how to modulate my voice. I should be able to handle her range."

"Well, you are dressed for that kind of performance.." He mused.

They'd spend the next two hours playing for people in front of a store. Mostly acapella, but with her phone providing music for some numbers. They made a good fifty dollars after they'd finished, including a tip from the proprietor of the hotdog cart they'd been able to play next to. Given Jade's attractiveness, and the number of guys hitting on her, it was a wonder they didn't earn more. Still, the cash was well served. "Now you can take your lady friend out for ice cream." Tori said, smiling.

They then went to the park to rest Tori's voice, and give them both some time to unwind before they had to head out. Chandler called Calvin to let him know what they were up to. Then he called his mother. "Okay, your cleared to head out." He said. "Ill be using Jade's room tonight, so I can have my quiet and get some sleep."

"I thought you were coming with." Tori said.

"Nope, Jade's in a mood, dealing with that dark chiz. I'm safer in her room." He smiled. "Also, I think she broke the internet password, so I'll be able to watch porn."

"I'm taking Jade's computer with me." Tori said, looking very serious. "Look, I loved learning about Jade from you, but I need to get ready."

"Then I only need one more thing." He said with en evil look in his eye. "Back at the house."

Tori was feeling very uneasy as Trina arrived to pick them up. "She's riding with me." Jade, in Tori's own body, said. The goth had found the darkest cloths she owned, and gothed her up as much as the girl could.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Tori asked, looking more worried. Still, she led the way to Jade's car, carrying a bag of cloths and products, as well as Jade's keys.

"I, or rather you, had an altercation with Dante." The goth in Latina flesh said.

"God, when will he learn I'm not into the bad boy types." Tori moaned, and failed to notice her sister giving a strange, open mouthed look.

"Then you'll be happy to know I ripped Dante's left ear off." She replied. "What? He pinched your ass. I had to do something. It's not like they'd admit that sweet Tori Vega kicked his ass."

"You tore his ear off?' Tori asked, shocked. It was another strange look on the pale girls face.

"No, but I did kick his ass." Jade replied, her (Currently) brown eyes ablaze with something. "He won't be pinching or groping girls asses again. At least not without her saying yes first."

"I have detention again, don't I?" Tori asked.

"No, he does." Jade said with a smirk, an odd look on Tori's face. "Now, lets get to your place where I can try and lift this curse."

"Trina, you can go home." Tori called out. "Chandler is staying here, to make sure everything's okay."

Jade shrugged, and they loaded into the two cars. Tori watched as Jade, in her body, drove them to her house, enjoying seeing herself driving. But as Jade drove her car, Tori started feeling oddly worried about being pulled over. After all, she didn't have a licence.

Soon, they were indoors, and Jade was pulling out strange things from her purse. Tori watched her for over an hour, wondering what was going on, only to see the her own face twist in frustration, again an again. With nothing else to do, she decided to check in and see what the others were up too. It was the only advance warning she had that they'd decided to come over.

"Code red." Tori said as she rushed down the stairs. "The guys are coming over to see how detention went. I..." She froze, unable to figure out what they needed to do.

"Great, I still haven't been able to figure out how to fix this. I'm gonna do a summoning, but it'll take some time, some honey, and a little risk. Dealing with the Seelie court's not the brightest idea either. You guys keep them busy, I'm gonna go into desperation mode. Tori, when are your folks due back?" Jade looked to be getting ready to take her cloths off, which would leave Tori's body undressed.

"Tomorrow, but your the host, so you can't do, um, naked stuff." Tori said.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for what this guy'll do if we don't have things set up right." Jade complained.

Just moments later, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the gang. It was the usual, with them greeting everyone, asking "Tori" how detention went while giving "Jade" the cold shoulder for getting Tori in trouble in the first place.

"The least you could have done is come over and hang." Cat grumped, glaring at Jade.

"Why is she here?" Andre asked. Tori's head whipped around, and she saw him take an involuntary step back. "Not that I have anything against you, but doesn't Beck get the Vega's in the breakup?" He gave his best joking smile.

"I needed her help for something." Tori was in her own element now, and could do her impression of Jade. "You have a problem with that?"

"No ma'am." Andre said, backing up to the couch to sit down. He was now watching "Tori" and Beck flirt. And they were flirting.

And there, Tori saw it. The way Beck was so willingly flirting with her, right in front of Jade. Even after they'd agreed to just be friends, he was making eyes at her body. And Jade, she obviously still had feelings for him, so naturally she was responding. Real jealousy boiled up in Tori's borrowed belly, and the guilt she'd felt earlier over the prank she'd help pull on Jade vanished. 'Okay Beck, I'm about to get you both back.' Tori mused evilly. "Really, right in front of me?" Tori asked.

"You said it was cool, that we're both adults, and I'm taking you at your word." Beck said, with a spite she hadn't noticed leaked into his voice.

'He's fucking using me!' Tori thought, watching the way Jade, in her body, was watching this encounter. "Well, we only broke up recently, so stop it." Tori hissed. 'okay, weak, but it'll do.' She gave an evil grin, one that Beck clearly recognized. "Besides, Tori and I have made up. I apologized, and she accepted."

Behind beck, the tanned girl that was now Jade was glaring death and worse at her. Tori just smiled, knowing far worse was yet to come. No one else noticed, except for maybe Trina, but she knew what was going on, and so didn't need to be fooled. But the others, they were watching Tori, who they thought was Jade, and were confused.

Despite the bad blood that was being exposed, the group managed to get past it long enough to play some games and check in on who everyone was doing. They all listened with sympathy when Andre talked about his new love interest, and how wonderful the girl was, even though he'd be done with her in a week. Two tops.

Tori managed to play Jade long enough for them to get their friends through the evening. It was enough, barely. However, even she knew they wouldn't last another day.

Jade, for her part, didn't make that many mistakes. She pulled her dark personality in, and did a spot on imitation of Tori, down to the inflections in her voice when excited. But there were holes, in her knowledge and her personality, ones that Trina was constantly covering for. Holes that would eventually collapse the illusion that it was Tori in that body.

It was late when the last of them were asked to leave, and finally Jade could try to reverse whatever had been done to them. "But it's late, and my body needs sleep." Tori protested. "How long will this take?"

"I thought you'd be as anxious as I am to revers this." Jade snapped.

"Oh, I am." Tori said. "I had no idea your life was so different. But guess what? You've been up since six AM, and your exhausted. These forces, their dangerous, right? You're putting my life on the line, and I'm not taking it. We'll get up early, and try it then. That is, unless this is dark magic, and needs to be done at night?"

"No, we're dealing with things that don't follow any time tables." Jade admitted. "But I just..."

"No, we get some sleep, and tomorrow we work out how we'll keep things going if you can't undo it. Now, lets get ready." Tori led Jade up to her room, pulling out sleepwear for the two of them, despite having packed something. "We have a guest room, and I'd like you to use it." Tori said, pointing her hand at the room.

"Fine." huffed Jade as she walked to the guest room. The lack of protest worried Tori, but not as much as the idea that she'd be stuck in this body on Monday, or she'd miss Family Pot Pie for whatever dinner traditions Jade's family had.

They slept uneasy nights, neither sure they were looking forward to explaining the sudden switching of their personalities to their friend. But Tori did know one thing. She'd made an assumption most of he school had, that Jade had money. Easy enough from the decoration sin her "I Hate" videos. But it didn't mesh with the way her life went, or her constant desire for cash.

To calm her mind, Tori walked over to her full length mirror on the back of her door, and looked at herself again. "Tori, I've always liked you." The blush returned. 'Chandler said he liked it when I blushed, cause he so rarely sees her happy. God, I'm such a sap.' Despite that, she'd removed the top of her sleepwear, exposing her bra. "Tori, I've always liked you, and holy fucking chiz, I want Jade!" Tori ripped her eyes away from Jade's breasts and sat down on the bed, hard. Shaking, she slowly made her way under the covers, touching her own chest, giving the body a good feel before going to sleep. The way it made her feel was disturbing. Inwardly she chanted 'Fuck fuck fuck.' Over and over. Suddenly rising, she pulled out her camera, took several pictures, and downloaded them onto her computer before erasing them from the phone. 'Just in case.' She thought, then she went back to laying down, and some time drifted into a fitful sleep dreaming of her dangerous goth.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself once more blinded. 'But I didn't wear that blindfold.' she thought, pulling the pillow off from her eyes. For several moments, panic set in as she couldn't find any familiar landmarks in the room, only to realize she was in the guest room. She relaxed, then surged from the bed in a rush of excitement. "I'M MEEE AGAIN!" She screamed. Racing to her room, she slipped and fell on the stairs, but caught herself so only her pride was hurt. Then she was up knocking on her door. "Jade, open up, I need to get something." She called.

"Relax." Trina said, standing in her own doorway.

"Allyson Brown isn't gay, and even has a boyfriend." Tori said, turning around to meet her sisters eyes. "But Monica Summers, the most desired girl in the senior class, has jokingly proposed to you twice." Her face went serious. "You do realize she's not joking."

"And you couldn't just whisper that?" Trina asked harshly. "I have your journal."

"Thanks, I didn't need Jade reading it." Tori said.

"Like there's anything juicy in there." Trina scoffed.

The door opened, revealing Jade wearing just Tori's robe. "Is there a reason I was sleeping naked?" She asked.

"I got hot." Tori tried.

"Yea, dad makes me wake her up in the mornings cause she does that." Trina agreed, showing a skill in acting she'd never shown before.

Jade relaxed a bit. "I'm gonna check the slap, then go home." She said. 'Tori, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's Beck, and he really hasn't been that interested in me for a while now, so of course when he was flirting, I just went with it. I hope this doesn't cause you any problems."

"He was flirting to hurt you." Tori said. "He wants you to be jealous."

Jade walked over to her stuff, and went into Tori's bathroom to get ready for the day. While she did that, Tori left Chandler a message letting him know they were back to normal. His reply made her nervous. "Treen, why don't we head out for breakfast."

"Sure, I could use some pancakes. We just need Jade to get done and get out." The older girl replied.

Tori was antsy the entire wait, checking the slap on her phone, and getting even more desperate to be out of there. "Jade, we're going out to breakfast. Some sisterly bonding chiz. I hope you don't mind. You can come next time, we just need to talk." Tori said, and Trina knew she was lying.

"I need to go check on Chandler anyways." Jade said, walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

They got out and locked the door, racing to be away from the house as quickly as they could. "Trina, I kinda did a bad thing, and now I realize I have a thing for Jade." Tori said as they drove down the road.

"What did you do?" Trina asked. To her sister, the girl seemed almost too happy, but also a little disappointed.

Tori loaded Jade's last upload, the one that had only been up since late yesterday. The one she'd made for the goth, with chandlers help, and he'd agreed tpo delay posting until after midnight. "Tori, I want the world to know I like you." The pale girl was saying, with a twinkle in her eyes and a slight blush coming to her face. The whole thing gave a different definition to like then the one she'd been thinking at the time.

"I'm so dead." Tori moaned.

"Beck is gonna freak when he sees that." Trina said, again sounding way too happy. "Lets just hope she's ready to trade him in for you, cause thats what the schools gonna think." The disappointment that had been in Trina's voice earlier was now gone. Tori felt no comfort in knowing her sister theoretically approved, most likely because Trina wanted Beck for herself.

/

The waffled were unusually good, somehow like Tori was subconsciously tasting each bite, making sure she'd remember what solid food tasted like. Or perhaps it was just her being determined to enjoy her last meal. Regardless, she ate slowly, watching her sister happily eat. Silence grew between them, with Trina acting comfortable while Tori felt like she was about to burst.

"So Jade's into dark magic?' Trina blurted. "Not that big a surprise. Though I'm guessing she's not so much into curses, based on how Sinjin's still walking the earth."

"Not helping." Tori moaned.

"She's mostly into summonings, making deals with whatever." Trina added. "Or at least thats what I got from her mumblings at school."

"And how is that gonna help me?" Tori snapped. "I let her brother post a video of me saying I liked me, only I was in Jade's body. She can't just explain that away. The whole school is gonna see her telling them she likes me, and blushing, suggesting she like like's me."

"So?" The older girl asked.

"So? Jade gets even!" Tori snapped. "But even's never enough. No, she punts for the fence."

"You're..." Trina started.

"I know I'm mixing sports." Tori cut her off. "But it's just a matter of time before she does something truly evil to me, and I'm just sitting here, waiting for the ax to fall."

"Then don't." Her sister said. "If this is your last day on earth, then have some fun. What do you wanna do? Other then Jade, I mean."

"Not helping." Tori whined.

They wound up going to Disneyland. It was prohibitively expensive, but Tori figured it was worth it, this being her last day on earth. They hit the rides, saw the shows, and in general had a good time. By early afternoon, Tori risked turning her phone on and seeing what kind of message jade had left her.

There was one from Chandler asking her to call, as well as several from their friends letting her know she had to see Jade's latest post. But strangely, not one message, not one text from Jade. "I should call Chandler, see if he's all right." Tori said.

"You know, it could be a trap." Trina teased. They found a nice place to rest, and Tori called the boy back.

"Chandler, Tori here. Whats up?" She said.

"You know it's a trap, and you call anyways." The boy said. "Still, I checked some of your stuff out on line, and other then when you act all spazzy, your kinda hot. Still, I'm putting you on speaker, Jade's here, of course, and I think she wants a word with you."

"Hi Jade." Tori cooed, smiling.

"Getting braver there, Vega?' The goth asked. Her voice, smooth and dark, sent shivers down her spine. "Just wanted you to know, good one."

"What?" Tori asked.

"Put it on speaker." Trina urged.

"No." Tori hissed. "Sorry, Trina wants to hear."

"The use earphones." Jade said, sounding frustrated. Tori pulled out her earphones, plugged in, and put one in Trina's ear.

"Okay, we're ready." Tori said. "Though I'm not sure why we're including my sister."

"Cause you included my brother." Jade explained. "That, and she was useful today. But, i've already said what I needed to say."

"No you didn't." Tori chided. "How'd Beck take it? Was Cat upset? Excited. And what kind of revenge are you planning?"

"Beck and I had another big fight, with me telling him I was tired, trying to make amends for the whole getting you in trouble chiz, and hat my brother posted it when it was supposed to be a direct send." The raven haired girl explained.

"Oh..." Tori couldn't hide her disappointment. It was clear in her face, her slouch, even her voice.

"We're still broken up." Jade added. "Don't get too exited, or sad, since Beck's your friend. I'm just being realistic. Chandler here demanded his right to be heard before I shoved all my chores off on him. He thinks you really care about me. Thinks I could do worse too. So, since my explanation won't work on the entire school, and with beck's reluctant acceptance, I've decided that the best punishment would be to give you what you want. I'll expect you to confirm our new relationship by the end of the day."

"Wait, your dating me?" Tori asked.

"Yep." Jade replied.

"And it's a punishment?' Tori said, sounding sadder again.

"Yep."

"What kind of awful things are you gonna do to me before racing back to Beck?" Tori wondered. Trina was uncomfortably quiet.

"I'm gonna let you in." The other girl said. "And then we'll see if how you like being the one responsible for when I go over the edge. Can you talk me down? Help me when the world is closing in? I don't think you have it in you to date me, Vega. Oh yea, your in for a world of hurt, and most of it is shared."

"She's bluffing." Trina said.

"No, she's not." Tori replied, knowing that everyone heard her sisters comment. "But guess what, West. I can handle it. I'll show you. I'll show everyone."

"Then lets make a bet." Trina said, cutting hr sister off anf grabbing the phone, Tori was yanked along. "Fifty bucks says Tori can handle you, and your the first one to break."

"She doesn't have that kind of money laying around." Tori chastised. "You don't have that kind of money laying around."

"Hay, I paid for us to get into the happiest place on earth, and I still have cash laying around." The older girl said. "But I'll make it easier for you. If you don't break, I'll pay you fifty, and if you do, you pay me twenty. Thats good odds."

"How do I know you'll pay up?' Jade asked.

"We'll draw up an agreement." Trina countered. "Place it in a trust, whatever. Just, one day you'll break, go running back to Beck, and I'll be there to collect."

"And if neither break?' Chandler asked.

"Then I'll give her the cash on their wedding day." Trina said.

And she did. Of course, that would be another story.

:}

Sorry, I promised to get this posted as quickly as possible, and the story threatened to keep growing.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
